


A Sweet Caroline Blend

by JKRT



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Double Anal Penetration, Implied Dimiclaude, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, having sex while high
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22919146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKRT/pseuds/JKRT
Summary: Dimitri deserves to relax for his birthday and Sylvain is there to help (with some extra assistance).
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 12
Kudos: 182





	A Sweet Caroline Blend

**Author's Note:**

> I had started this for Dimitri's birthday, and while I obviously didn't finish in time for that, I DID finish in time for my friend's birthday and so this is basically a gift to them. (And to the rest of us. Especially Dimitri.)
> 
> I know there's some things in here that are like 'hm... that's not how that works...', but don't worry about it! Don't worry about it. It's fine. (:

"Well hey there, your Majesty." Sylvain says, easy as anything. Dimitri blinks. Looks around the room.

These are most definitely _his_ chambers. And he definitely _did_ lock the door this morning when he left.

And he _definitely_ had _not_ requested Sylvain to meet him privately tonight.

But there he is, reclined on one of the couches as if he lives here - feet propped up and his hands clasped behind his head.

There is some sort of...contraption sitting on the table nearby that Sylvain is holding a piece of. The redhead touches the metal wand to his lips, inhaling, and then blows a stream of smoke upward.

All the same, Dimitri can't bring himself to be angry, simply surprised.

"Sylvain." He replies. "Ah… what are you…?" He clears his throat and hopes he doesn't come off as too reprimanding. "How did you _get in_ here?"

"I learned some things from Ashe in exchange for helping him with his lancework." Sylvain begins to stand. "But anyway, I thought I'd surprise you! Happy Birthday!"

Oh.

That's right, that's today, isn't it?

"Oh, uh. Thank you."

"We should get on with partying."

"Ah, I'm afraid you've mistimed it then. The festival--"

Sylvain laughs. "Yeah, I heard about how you convinced to Fhirdiad city council to delay the festivities until all the Alliance delegates arrived. But that doesn't mean we can't do something to celebrate in private." Dimitri glances at the contraption on the table again. Sylvain is dressed down, more suited to a night in than anything else. He obviously did not plan on them leaving the castle.

Then again, this is Sylvain. His plans are not always practical.

"Did you...have something in mind…?"

"I did, actually. Come on, take a seat."

Dimitri temporarily excuses himself to the other side of the room to remove his heavy cape and set aside his gloves before joining Sylvain on the couch. He sits stiffly - back straight, hands on his knees - while Sylvain pulls the table closer, putting the contraption between them.

"So you've used a hookah before, right?"

"Ah… no, I cannot say that I have…"

" _Dimitri_ ," Sylvain chides teasingly, putting one hand on his chest. "I refuse to believe that for all the time you spent with von Reigen in school, you never once smoked together."

Dimitri clenches his hands on his knees and does not reply.

" _Well then_ , it is my _great_ pleasure to introduce you to this fine tradition in his stead." Sylvain slings an arm around the blond, shaking him slightly. "Claude sends his regards, by the way." He adds with a wink. A flush of heat washes over Dimitri. He had been disappointed to hear that the head of House Reigen would not be joining them at all, but since stepping down from leading the Leicester Alliance, he supposes it is only appropriate. Still, the small corner of himself he allows to be selfish would have liked the other man to visit anyway - even just socially.

Dimitri blushes harder when he notices the knowing grin Sylvain is watching him with.

“This is mostly a gift from him, y’know. His own special blend. Said it’ll help you unwind.”

“This is from Claude.” He repeats. It is not a question.

That...explained some things, honestly. Claude would love the idea of breaking into the King of Faerghus’s private chambers.

However, whatever this ‘blend’ was, it necessitated being… ‘taken in’, and that gave him some pause.

Claude wouldn’t poison him.

Probably.

Especially now that he was out of a political position; there was nothing to gain from it.

And Sylvain seemed to be partaking without worry!

...Though Sylvain usually did most things without worry.

A hand clamps down on his shoulder, the thumb digging into the tense muscles at the base of his neck. He grimaces as he is yanked back to the moment. Sylvain is giving him a look, and only mostly hiding his exasperation.

“You _really_ need it.”

Alright, fair point. Dimitri sighs.

“So how does… what do I _do_ , exactly?” 

“It’s easy.” Sylvain scoots closer to him, draping himself over his shoulders. “All you gotta do is take this,” He holds out the wand. “And breathe in.”

Oh.

He can do that.

Dimitri takes the tiny metal thing, holding it as delicately as he can. He glances up at Sylvain, who nods encouragingly. Dimitri tentatively takes the wand into his mouth and inhales as deeply as he can. Sylvain grabs him by the wrist. 

“Oh, uh, oh. _Oh_. That’s a bit too much. Dimitri?” The blond lets out a pathetic sounding cough, all the smoke coming out in a single puff that immediately makes his eye water. He stares at the contraption in disbelief.

“This is… meant to be enjoyable?”

“Normally, yeah,” Sylvain plucks the wand out of Dimitri’s hand. “But you’re also supposed to go _slower_ than that. Like with hard liquor; you sip at it.” Dimitri does not bother pointing out that he does not often partake in sipping hard liquors either. He blinks until his eye is clear and coughs again. 

“And...what do I do now?” Sylvain takes a small puff and blows the smoke away from Dimitri.

“Just give it a few minutes.”

Dimitri adjusts in his seat, rubbing his hands over his thighs as he practices the breathing exercises Mercedes taught him to try and relax. He is on his third mindful breath when he opens his eye and everything is...bendy. He looks around the room and it is like moving through water. The light of the fireplace wavers. The edges of everything look so soft. He runs his hand along the edge of the couch. The smoothness of the cool wood feels like music in his hands, and he marvels at it as he reaches further.

“Ohohoho! Yep, there it is.” Sylvain sits up, leaning into him. “How’s it feel, big guy?”

Dimitri turns to look at the redhead and it is like looking into a dream. A sharp jaw and soft eyes in smudges of peach and gold. His hair wisps away like fire and sunbeams and before Dimitri knows what he is doing, both his hands are sinking into the unruly curls. He almost whimpers at the feeling of the silky strands between his fingers. One half of Sylvain’s mouth quirks up in a lopsided grin. Dimitri has never been good with expressions and wonders at how he manages to do that so effortlessly. One of his hands wanders down to trace his thumb over that half-smile. Sylvain’s expression softens, the smile spreading the full length of his mouth under Dimitri’s fingers.

“Enjoying yourself?” He says, sultry and low. The sound is like velvet, contrasting with the silk between his fingers and it sends pricks of light up his spine.

“You’re so... _soft_ …” Dimitri mumbles. Has Sylvain always been this soft?

Is _all_ of Sylvain this soft…?

His hands gravitate lower, coming to rest on Sylvain’s broad chest. The firm muscles easily fill his hands and he can’t help but give them a squeeze, kneading with his fingers. Sylvain bites his lower lip and draws in a long breath under him. The laces of his shirt are slightly undone and Dimitri slides his hands through the open spaces and he almost melts at the touch of skin. Sylvain is so _warm_ …

He grabs the edges of the shirt and pulls, ripping it clean in half. 

“Woah, hey!” Ignoring the outcry, he snakes his arms around under Sylvain and burrows his face into the space between the redhead’s neck and shoulder. From so close, Sylvain’s laugh is a rumble that Dimitri feels in his whole body. He shivers and snuggles closer.

“Alright, so I’m gonna take that as a ‘yes’.” Something finds its way into Dimitri’s hair, massaging his scalp. There’s a sound from somewhere in the room that Dimitri figures must come from the ancient palace settling - it certainly didn’t come from Sylvain, and surely that groan didn’t come from _him_.

He nuzzles against the cavalier’s bare skin, sighing as he sinks into the warmth. Sylvain’s other hand starts trailing up and down along the king’s spine. Dimitri begins to rock slightly with the motion and as he does, the warmth grows between them. He begins to rock a little more forcefully, letting his mouth fall open. Sylvain’s breath catches and hikes up as well.

“You uh, got something on your mind there buddy?” Dimitri trails his hands all over Sylvain’s now bare chest.

“Want… touch…” His words are lilted, sounding foreign to his own ears. “Lots to touch...”

There's a loud thumping of wood. Oh, oops, did he knock something over? Surely he just knocked something over.

He ignores it.

Not a second later the door opens.

"Boar, the delegates from--" A familiar voice starts and then cuts off. After a moment it starts again, icy and sharp. "Sylvain, _what_ are you doing."

Both of Sylvain's hands come off him, being held up in surrender. "Hey, I'm not doing anything. He's doing this on his own."

Dimitri looks up, squinting at the door. As it slowly resolves, so does the smile on his face.

"Felix!" He reaches one hand out and begins leaning toward his other friend. But...why was the floor getting closer instead?

"Oh, oof, hang on there buddy." Everything spins wildly as Sylvain grabs him by the shirt and saves him from slipping off the couch and crashing to the floor. The redhead firmly places a hand on either side of Dimitri's hips to hold the king on his lap. Dimitri smiles down at him, falling forward to nestle against Sylvain, tucking his face under the redhead's neck and humming happily.

"Hey, so it turns out the king is a cuddle monster, not a boar." Felix crosses his arms and lifts one eyebrow at where Sylvain is being buried under the other man.

"I don't see how those are mutually exclusive… Or how…" He gestures at the couch in its entirety. " _This_ , came about."

"I just wanted to help him relax a little, and then he started doing…" Rather than removing his hands from where they're braced on Dimitri's waist, Sylvain bucks his hips a bit against where the blond is slowly grinding against him. Dimitri whimpers. " _This_."

Felix places his hands on his hips and glares down at both of them.

"I'm surprised you're not giving him what he wants."

Dimitri sits up again, bending backwards to face Felix again and reaches for him. With Sylvain's steadying hands on his hips and Felix now actually standing within arm's reach, he manages to pluck at Felix's glove until he gets a hold of his whole hand. He tugs in it until Felix moves closer and then presses the well worn leather to his face, rubbing his cheek and nose into the swordsman's palm.

"Hm… soft..." Dimitri opens his mouth and kisses into the glove as Felix's face turns a bright and vivid shade of scarlet, but he doesn't pull away. A devious smile slithers onto Sylvain's face.

"Yeah, Felix has got _great_ hands. It’s all the swordsmanship, y’know." Sylvain rolls his hips, matching Dimitri's movements. Dimitri moans into Felix's palm. Felix's eyes shift from where his king is still lavishing attention on his hand to glare solely at Sylvain, his mouth set in a thin line. Dimitri looks up at him, panting, and tugs at his fingers.

"Felix...please?"

Felix whips his hand away from Dimitri, who whines pitifully. But then he rolls his eyes and holds his hand back out to the king. Dimitri gleefully takes it, pressing it to his cheek and mumbling happily into it. He hears Felix huff, and cracks open his eye to look at the swordsman. He is still frowning, but there is a dusting of pink across his sharp cheeks. It’s like a kaleidoscope of roses blooming on his face, lit by the gold of his eyes and framed by night dark hair. Dimitri wants to touch that as well - desperately.

He tugs on Felix’s hand, forcing the swordsman closer. His eyelid flutters shut as Sylvain rolls his hips up and he moans into Felix’s palm again, using it to cover his face instead of his own hands.

“You are absolutely _shameless_ ,” Felix snarls. Sylvain looks up at him with a lopsided grin.

“Hey, I’m just giving the man what he wants.”

It’s then that Felix finally takes note of what’s sitting on the table and shakes off Dimitri to examine it, abandoning his king. Dimitri wobbles dangerously trying to catch hold of him again, held up only by Sylvain’s attentive hands. Felix takes the top most section off and pokes and the contents underneath, coming up with a pinch of leaves between two fingers. Felix glares at the pair of them, holding his pilfered leaves up.

“Sylvain, what is _this_?”

“A birthday present, from dearest Claude.” The swordsman’s eyes narrow.

“You let the _king_ smoke something given to you by the same man who wanted to _poison_ us in school?”

Sylvain rolls his eyes, taking his hands off Dimitri to shrug. Dimitri tries and fails to grab them and put them back where they _should_ be (which is touching _him_ ) and instead falls against Sylvain’s chest.

“Oof…” Sylvain places his hands on Dimitri’s shoulders, starts rubbing up and down along his spine. “C’mon Felix, this isn’t a big deal.”

“This is a _problem_.” The two of them are obviously gearing up towards a fight, and Dimitri does not want that. Not at all. Of all the things he wants, it is definitely not that. Somewhere in him is his kingly voice, and Dimitri is reasonably sure it’s the one he picks when he says,

“No no, this is… This is fine.”

Felix rips his intense gaze down from Sylvain’s face to Dimitri, and while he can’t see the cavalier’s face, Dimitri can feel the shift that says Sylvain is watching him too. Dimitri takes a deep breath, letting his eye fall shut as he enjoys the tide of Sylvain’s breathing under him, setting the whole world in a gentle rocking motion. 

“It’s… it’s nice.” There’s some sharp noises of fabric being pulled taut that Dimitri knows is Felix crossing his arms tightly and then pulling at his own sleeves for good measure. He only does that when he’s particularly angry. He should care that Felix is so angry. He knows he should. But when he opens his eye again, the floor is still shifting in time with Sylvian’s breath and the lamplight flickers and scatters like butterflies. Sylvain is warm and comfortable under him, and just the right firmness to roll his hips against to make him moan, long and low. Everything is soft and beautiful and feels _good_.

Sylvain chuckles, and the tiny exhales are like little licks of fire over Dimitri’s scalp.

“We should probably do something about that.”

“If that’s what you’re up to, I’m leaving.”

“Wait!” Dimitri heaves himself up from Sylvain and it’s like lifting the entire castle onto his shoulders. The quick movement is dizzying and Felix is a smear of white and blue and black - the ocean and storm clouds and lightning. Sweet cream and summer berries, a welcome treat as far away from the cold of winter as could be, and just looking at him it’s almost as if Dimitri can taste it, an echo from years and years past.

“Felix, _wait_.” He manages to catch his fingers in the folds of his advisor’s sleeve. It’s enough for him to pull with more of his strength than he should, and the swordsman almost stumbles. He looks incredulously (oh dear, maybe offended?) from where Dimitri’s fingertips are caught in his sleeve to Dimitri’s pleading face. 

“I-- Please stay. I want you here… Want to touch you too…”

“Yeah, you’re more than welcome to join in, Felix.” Felix rolls his eyes in disgust and shakes his head. There is a slight blush settling again across the tops of his cheeks.

“As if I would ever--” Sylvain flaps a hand at him.

“Oh, don’t say you’ve never thought about it.” The snarl that forms on Felix’s face tangles his otherwise neat features, sharp lines about to give way to even sharper words. Dimitri perks up, feeling like he has been twisted in a loop in the best way. His mouth is pulled wide in a smile he probably wouldn’t have been able to muster if he were sober.

“You think about me?” Felix’s face gets redder and it spreads over his ears and the back of his neck. He looks away and does not answer. So far, all his feelings tonight have been strangely grounding, sideways anchors between his body and reality of color and sensation. But to know that Felix would think of him that way - even once, even in secret - he is no longer bound by form, his heart is soaring and for whatever spell he is under from Claude's gift, surely he will remember this feeling for the rest of his life. He clambers to take Felix’s hand between both of his own, tripping over his words in excitement.

“Felix, I would-- Please, would you-- I can think of no greater gift.” Felix’s mouth twists, but not in any sort of anger. He is not convinced, but he is bending. Dimitri resorts to the dirtiest trick his addled brain can think of.

“It _is_ my birthday...”

Sylvain helpfully chimes in. “ _Yeah_ Felix, it’s his _birthday_.” Felix shoots a sharp glare over Dimitiri’s shoulder at the redhead. He sighs and looks back at their clasped hands.

“You really want…?” Dimitri squeezes the hand between his own - perhaps too hard, as it jerks a bit under his fingers. He immediately lessens his grip and instead rubs circles with his thumbs.

“Yes. Yes, absolutely.” Felix's blush darkens further as his eyes flick between Sylvain and Dimitri. Finally he throws his hands in the air.

“ _Fine_. Fine. But just this once." Sylvain laughs as Felix stomps away. Dimitri watches him go fondly, enamored with the way the blue of his coat laps over his edges like the sea.

“C’mere your Majesty, let’s get you out of those clothes.” Sylvain rolls his hips just enough to put Dimitri off balance, sending him tumbling forward into the redhead’s waiting arms. Dimitri nuzzles into his advisor’s neck as the other man tugs at his shirt, finding the hem. There is a rush of air as his shirt is pulled over his head, a coolness expanding his edges as if the air of the room is breathing him in, instead of the other way around. Dimitri gasps, jerking against Sylvain and causing his mind to go blank. There are hands at his waist, trying to undo his pants, and he knows its counter productive to keep moving, but it feels so _good_ , he can’t stop---

There’s a cough from just behind them.

"So...how are we doing this?" Felix asks from the end of the couch. He's taken off both his jackets, leaving just the black undershirt. The texture of it looks fascinatingly deep - Dimitri can't wait to get his hands on it.

"Together?" Dimitri offers. That makes sense, doesn't it?

Felix blinks slowly and then raises both hands to massage his temples. His next words come slowly.

"Which of us do you want _first_ , boar?" It is like a bucket of cold water has been dumped over him. He hadn't considered it was going to be an _either or_ decision.

"I-- I have to choose?" His voice is wavering - when did that happen?

"I mean, you don't _have_ to."

" _Sylvain_." Felix snaps in warning.

“What do you say Your Majesty? You want us both, at the same time?” The relief Dimitri feels seems too big for words, but apparently his expression says enough for Sylvain, because the other man laughs softly.

“Here, how about you roll over; I think that’ll work better…” 

Dimitri suddenly has too many limbs, and he realizes far too late that this couch is far too small for all of them, but before he can collect himself enough to worry about it, Sylvain has flipped him onto his back and is pulling Dimitri down to lay flat against him. Warmth blooms all along his shoulders as they make contact with Sylvain’s bare chest, and he melts into it immediately.

Skillful hands find their way back into his pants, and then those too are being lifted away. He finds he can’t bring himself to do much more than kick halfheartedly at them once they reach his ankles, only wanting to sink into the warm cradle of Sylvain’s body under him.

The sound of Felix’s voice rings against his skin like metal.

“You can’t just--” Felix pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs sharply. “You need some kind of-- of _lubrication--_ ”

"I brought some."

"You _brought some_ ? Were you _expecting_ this?!" Sylvain trails his fingertips over the taut muscles of Dimitri’s stomach, making him shiver.

"There's a lot of ways to relax, Felix. I wasn't ruling any of them out." Felix hisses something about ‘insatiable’ and ‘rabbits’ under his breath.

“So where is it then?”

“It should be in one of my pockets? Of my overcoat, over on the chair. It’s a vial wrapped in a cloth.” Felix continues to grumble, but he still dutifully finds Sylvain’s discarded coat and rifles through the pockets to find the promised oil. Felix hands it off to Sylvain and then begins to pace, sometimes going all the way to the far side of the room. Dimitri tries to crane his neck to catch sight of their other companion. A hand in his hair pulls him back down, exposes his throat so that Sylvain’s tongue can paint wide, hot swathes over and and _oh_ , isn’t that so much better.

“Hey, don’t worry about him,” Sylvain whispers in his ear. “If he didn’t really want to be here, he wouldn’t be.”

“But I--” Dimitri licks his lips, listens to the anxious tap-tap-tap of Felix’s boot against the stone floor. But Sylvain’s mouth is on him again and his eye shutters closed. “I s-suppose you’re right…”

“Oh, trust me - I’m definitely right.”

Dimitri’s breaths come heavy across his entire body and he lifts one hand to cradle Sylvain’s head as gently (gently!) as he can. He wants to bury his fingers in his silky hair, hold that searing mouth against him until the air is burned out of both of them but he has no gauge of his strength in this condition. So he touches lightly and strokes and pets and coils the rest in on himself.

One of Sylvain’s hands envelopes him, wet and smooth, and pumps lazily. Dimitri’s free hand digs into the sturdy wood of the couch, wearing grooves under his fingers as he moans. Sylvain’s hand wanders lower between his thighs.

“Now. Have you ever done this before, Your Majesty?”

Dimitri can’t help but smile, tilting his head back and rubbing his face against the soft curls of Sylvain’s hair. “I - ah - can’t say I have.”

“...Ah. Hm.” Sylvain’s hand hesitates, pulling back for just a moment. “Okay. Well, uh, go big or go home I guess. You let me know if it’s too much alright?”

“I’d--” Dimitri sighs as he lets the fire threads of Sylvain’s hair slip between his fingers again. “I’d never.”

One of Sylvain’s fingers slides into him easily and if Dimitri thought any of the sounds he’d made _before_ were loud, he was very thankful that the thick walls of the castle blocked more than just the harsh Fhirdiad winters. There is a rush of heat in the cheek that is pressed against his neck as Sylvain blushes.

"Oh… _Wow_ , you're uh--” He slides his finger in and out a few times, experimentally, before adding another one. The second sinks in just as easily. “Really...relaxed."

"I thought that-- ah-- that was the point…?" Dimitri rolls his hips, forcing Sylvain's fingers deeper, air crashing into his lungs as he lifts himself up. Sylvain huffs against his ear.

"Okay, yeah, fair." The cavalier changes the angle of his wrist and scissors his fingers to make room for a third. 

“How’s that feel Your Majesty?”

Every stroke inside him is a breath of fire that pools low in his belly. Steady and insistent and he is utterly _powerless_ to resist it. 

“O-oh, Syl-- Sylvain…” Dimitri’s legs fall completely open. Were it not for Sylvain holding on to one with his free hand, surely the weight would have dragged Dimitri to the floor.

“Yeah? You wanna try something a little more substantial?” Dimitri can’t muster the words, so he nods - quick and enthusiastic - even as his head lolls back on Sylvain’s shoulder. The fingers disappear and he whines at the loss. Sylvain shushes him, leaving little kisses along his jaw.

"Alright, you ready? First one."

Being opened was heavenly, but being filled is near transcendental. Sylvain slides all the way home in one easy nudge, hissing softly in Dimitri's ear. The stretch of it is so good, little jolts of pleasure dancing up his spine. He hardly needed to move - he could feel the shift inside him with every breath.

"Oh _fuck..._ Dimitri…" The sound of his name, whispered so thoughtlessly, makes his back arch, thrusting Sylvain further in and making the redhead groan. The groan turns into a warm, rich laugh.

“Oh, you are going to have _such_ a good time.” Sylvain’s fingertips trace over where they’re joined, spreading more oil, soothing with gentle touches. Dimitri hums happily, letting his body do as it pleases. Sylvain firms up his grip and takes over, setting a pace with slow, shallow thrusts. It is slick and easy - the easiest thing in the world, this thing he’s never done before. But even so, his body seems to know what to do, and Sylvain certainly does, so Dimitri relaxes further, settling against all the curves of his friend’s body, moving as he moves.

He writhes sharply in pleasure when Sylvain forces a finger in beside his cock. His thumb rubs at Dimitri’s rim, teasing and tugging further. 

“Hey, Dima, talk to me - everything okay?”

“Uh-- Uhn-- Uh-huh…”

“Alright. Remember, let me know if it’s too much, yeah?”

“It-- it’s naaaaah…!” That earns him a hot, sloppy kiss at the juncture of his shoulder. If Dimitri had any control over himself, he would try and speak more to see what else Sylvain might reward him with, but the best he can get is a deep moan. He feels stretched to the limit, pulled to infinity in every direction. All of him quivers with tension, ready to break at any moment.

“Hey Felix? We’re ready for you.”

Dimitri forces his eye open to see Felix hovering over them at the end of the couch again. Sky meets fire as he finds Felix’s gaze, which scours over him, a rake of hot coals. Dimitri only has an inkling of what the swordsman sees - but goddess, does he hope Felix likes it.

“I can’t believe I’m doing this,” he grumbles, even as he is undoing his own pants and pushing them down. The comment stings, and Dimitri feels there is no room left for breath in his body with Sylvain inside him, but he goes truly breathless when he lays eye on Felix’s cock - hard and red and leaking.

That was for _him_.

That was _going inside him_.

Dimitri arches up, making desperate, needy little noises.

“Fe- Felix, please--”

Sylvain strokes down the backs of his thighs, feather light.

“Hey, hey, shhh… Calm down, it’s coming.” He peppers in some kisses down the side of Dimitri's neck. “And soon, you will be too!” There’s a loud thump and a yelp.

“ _Ow_ , what was that for? It’s _true_ \--”

“Saints...Shut _up_ , Sylvain.” Felix is carefully nestling himself between both Dimitri’s and Sylvain’s legs at the other end of the couch. He takes hold of Dimitri’s legs from Sylvain, gripping them in the crook of the knee. His hands are cold for how flushed his face is.

Sylvain’s hands slide down his thighs, cupping his ass and spreading him open to make way for Felix.

“Alright, Your Majesty… Here comes number two.”

Felix is very clearly not meeting Dimitri’s eyes as he moves forward. At the first bump of Felix’s cock, Dimitri moans and cants his hips, angling down over the head of it and forcing it in. Sylvain curses quietly from under him, and Felix bites his lip as he leans in. Bit by bit, he eases in, rising up on his knees until at last, he is flush with both Dimitri and Sylvain.

He’s close, _so close_ , it would be so simple to reach out and touch him. For Dimitri to run his fingers through raven-dark hair, to stroke over lithe planes of muscle, to fist his hands in that shirt the color of midnight.

Dimitri’s arms are shaking with the effort of holding back, the wood of the couch split where he is holding it. He wants nothing more than to wrap his legs around Felix’s waist, to hold his oldest friend to him until there’s no space between them, but he fears that any movement on his part would truly split him in two, undo him in a way he would never come back from.

“Felix…” Sylvain pants. “This is gonna be mostly you, buddy; I don’t think I’m going anywhere.” Felix grunts in response, eyes closed. Very slowly, he begins to move.

The swordsman takes his time building momentum, but it grows steadily. Sylvain moves painfully slowly in comparison, hips shifting just enough for Dimitri to feel it.

The pressure of both of them inside him makes Dimitri acutely aware of both their shapes. Sylvain is a warm weight inside, dragging him down down down. His thumbs rub soft circles in Dimitri’s thighs like tiny swipes of fire. Sweat pools between them, drying quickly on their hot skin as the heat builds. Felix is shivering gusts of chill air as he moves and hisses out breath between his teeth. He whimpers whenever Felix drags over the spot inside him that sends lightning arcing up his spine.

He has lost all sense of time beyond the count of the small puffs of breath that lets out from where Sylvain's face is tucked against Dimitri’s neck, making soft sounds of pleasure with each of them.

Felix’s fingers begin to shake as they tighten on Dimitri’s knees, and he knows there will be bruises there tomorrow - a handful of summer berries to remember.

For as smooth as their build up was, the precipice is a sheer cliff. Everything that was suspended snaps together, all of his muscles tighten at once. There is a crack as the wood of the couch frame in his hand finally snaps fully. Dimitri cries out until it dies in his throat, even as it keeps ringing in his ears. Sylvain bucks up into him, growling, hands turning to claws and raking over his ass. Felix falls onto both of them with his full weight, hips stuttering as he finishes as well.

None of them move for a while.

When Dimitri is finally able to open his eye, the fire has died down, letting the room go dark. The warmth of Sylvain is incandescent at his back. The paleness of Felix’s face practically glows, painted with rose dust. Sparks are still popping across and under his skin.

He reaches up to tuck some loose hair behind Felix’s ear. The other man flinches at his touch at first, but as Dimitri traces delicately around his ear, he leans into it. Dark eyelashes flutter and then polished brass peeks out from under them, watching Dimitri carefully. He runs his thumb admiringly along the sharp line of Felix’s jaw, and Felix lets him. And when he gets to the bottom, so that he is holding Felix’s chin, his thumb travels back up to brush over thin lips that quirk upward under his touch.

“Happy Birthday, boar.”

Dimitri hums in agreement. It is his birthday, and there is nothing else to the world but the three of them. 

Caught between the sun and moon, here hang the stars.

There is nowhere else he would rather be.

“Look, not that I’m against tender post-coital moments, but the two of you are _heavy_." Sylvain grunts as he shifts under both of them. "Can we take this to the bed?”

~~

Several days later, Sylvain is hanging out in one of the Fhirdiad back streets, distantly watching the parade in the king’s honor. A very light snow falls over it, dusting the ground like confetti, appropriately festive.

“So what did he think?” At the question he turns back to his companion - a man in a long beige cloak. The vibrant green of his eyes shines out from under the shadow of his hood, fixed on Sylvain.

“He had a uh…” Sylvain gestures ambiguously with one hand. “Let’s call it an _adverse_ reaction.”

“Oh no.” The other man says under his breath. “What happened?” Sylvain looks him right in the eyes, his face usually serious for a moment. And then he is grinning, slowly, devilishly. Claude can’t help but grin back.

“So I should send more?”

“Oh, most definitely.”

**Author's Note:**

> -jazz hands-  
> Come yell with me on Twitter!  
> @jk_rts


End file.
